Welcome to Otakuland
by lalala145
Summary: a bunch of people wnader into an amusement park and discover it's dark secret, what will happen next? warning IT'S A CRACKFIC
1. Welcome to Otakuland

**Welcome to Otakuland**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Otakuland**

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing that's not mine

* * *

"Welcome to Otakuland the land built for you" The speakers screamed repeatedly at the front entrance.

"Don't these people know that otaku means that you're an anime addict right? The girl with the green eyes, pink streaked ankle length black hair and an outfit that screamed goth with an awesome fashion sense.

"Thea you know they probably just picked a random Japanese word cause it sounded like it came from an anime and people like anime" Says the girl with straight back length silver hair and red eyes that wore a graphic T-shirt, a Bench sweatshirt and jeans plus a pair of heavily studded combat boots.

Everyone else just looked at her confused

"They make it sound like it came from an anime so that they make more money" That same girl explains

"True Aqune, too true" says a girl with red hair, green eyes and an outfit that screamed 'am I evil yes I am, I am evil I am bad' her expression just said I'm insane and I'm proud of it.

"Well what are we waiting for Roxi?" Thea asks

Roxi just shrugs " Tickets wee free today and everyone knew that so we have to wait wait for the line to move so we can get in"

An hour later and they get past the front entrance. The The decided to split up as all the lines to any ride were hopelessly long and for entertainment in an amusement park aside from rides was different for everyone. Aqune hit the arcade, there was this hypnotist expert thing Roxi wanted to mock and Thea wanted to check out this concert that was happening in an hour. There were 3 out comes to Thea's amusement: either she'd love it, she'd mock it or she'd complain about how bad it was either way it would waste time.

"Yeah so we meet back here at 3 or call if anything changes" Thea goes before they went on their seperate ways

* * *

**END of Chapter**

**DX IT'S SO SHORT COMPARED TO WHAT I USUALLY WRITE**

**Ok well you're probably wondering how this story's a fanfic from reading this first chapter but just read the next chapter to find out**

**Rate and Review**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE SAKE THAT PEOPLE LIKE TO GET REVIEWS THANKIES :P**


	2. Familiar faces

**Chapter 2: Familiar faces**

**Disclaimer: **see the first chapter

* * *

**~*Sub-Chapter: Guns,Candy and Symmetry*~**

Aqune arrives at the arcade and goes strait for the claw machine after cashing in for some tokens and promptly wastes half an hour and 60$ worth of tokens attempting to get a bracelet only to fail miserably and end up gaining about 100 or more useless plushies. She then decided to quit and play other arcade games, the ones that gave tickets. She spent 20$ on that.

After awhile the arcade got dreadfully boring so she decide to check out some generic carnival games. She wandered around to look for one that seemed easy until she came across one that was interesting. The idea behind the game was an interesting one so she decided to try it out. The game was called 'Pick Your Weapon'

Walking up to it the worker explains the game "2 choices of weapon either a bow an arrow or a hand gun as you can see their are 2 handguns and one bow no it's only one weapon per payment, you get 3 shots at that target see what you hit add up the points and you get you're prize based on how well you can aim."

She nods and pays for a try taking a look at the weapons she chooses the handgun due to the fact that it looked oddly familiar.

She aimes and pulls the trigger but nothing happens, she tries a couple more times before complaining about it "Hey this thing doesn't work what's the deal?"

The worker shrugged" I can tell you that that that 'thing' isn't empty cause frankly enough that 'thing doesn't use bullets, also I'd let you try with the other one but you'll only get the same result. The handguns won't work for anyone except this one idiot who pays for 2 trys at once so he can use both at once" The worker explains placing the handguns back in their place " He says it's got something to do with it being symmetrical, to make things weirder oh speak of the devil he's here." he continues

She turns to see some guy in a black hoody and the hood was covering the top half of his face. Watching closely he takes both of them upside down and fires them at the sametime, what left therm was red light of sorts, she facepalms realizing how oblivious she is.

"Death The Kid what the hell? you actually exist and the guns" she goes half awed half freaked out

Kid turns and answers "don't mention that to the security"

Suddenly out of nowhere the 'worker' sits on top of the counter pulls out a tin box and says "Candy?"

Aqune turns to see "Break!?" pause "CANDY!!"

Break nods tossing her one "You're kinda slow aren't you"

Emily pipes up "Slow, Slow"

**~*Sub-Chapter: Dougen and a non-human annoyance*~**

Thea wandered around for a few as she was early but now she took a seat in the front row. A few minutes later and the show starts.

The lights flashed and the and the effects were overdosed and then some girl who looked a lot like Princess Ai appears with a band And then she started singing.

Thea couldn't have known who she was by looks as it could just be someone cosplaying and since Princess Ai didn't have an anime she couldn't have known from her voice but when it came to her lyrics it was obvious, Princess Ai exists.

as the concert ended another preformance began this time it was " Excalibur Excalibur from the United Kingdom I'm looking for him so I'm going to California" He did it over and over and over it was so annoying that Thea snuck back stage to find out 2 things: What the heck is going on and where the heck is Nora.

**~*Sub-Chapter: Hypnotisim it's secret revealed*~**

So Roxi arrives at the place where the hypnotist was gonna be.

"I don't know how long it'll take before I start mocking this but at least I won't be bored." she says to herself.

Luck would have it that she arrived right when the hypnotist's break ended so she didn't right away see the 'victim' of her insane self. As such little did she know that the 'victim' of her insanity was attempting to run from the other end of the amusement park, it would take a few minutes for the mocking to begin.

_*~*30 minutes later*~*_

After half an hour of waiting for the hypnotist to arrive the idiot actually does but he arrives completely out of breath. Roxi was patient a.k.a really wanted to mock the poor basturd stayed while most other people left so there weren't many witnesses for Roxi's maul-squeefest. So the hypnotist appeared in the booth in the booth and umm well.

"Oh My God Lelouch" she goers automatically mauling him squeeing about stuff that includes: Suzaku, so cute, where's your boyfriend and you're real in your face world. This lasted for an hour before she dialed on her phone to meet back at the spot as shew dragged Lelouch along.

Mind you this meant everyone else had to drag along their 'findings'.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Rate and Review remember no Reviews no next Chapter**

**also next chapter Find out WTF is going on here**


End file.
